The present invention relates to the means and manner of packaging a solid state electrical component whereby it not only is protected against damage in normal handling such as during connection in an electrical circuit, but also may be readily connected in the same.
At the present time, solid state electrical components are supplied by the various manufacturers in a packaged form for mounting on or adjacent to printed circuit boards for connection in the electrical circuit which it may carry. One such device, generally referred to as an isolated stud mounted Triac, includes a cylindrical body having an enlarged base with an undercut lower round length. The body supports the Triac and the terminals are encapsulated by a glass insulation. The terminals are adapted for connection in an electrical circuit by soldering leads thereto and the device is mounted by passing the lower length through an opening in the printed circuit board or adjacent mounting. The lower length is threaded and a nut is threadedly received to bind the base against the printed circuit board or bracket.